Eyeglass frames traditionally include a front portion or lens frame connected at opposed lateral ends with side pieces or temples. Each temple has a forward facing hinge (or other connector) end and a rearward facing earpiece end.
For anyone who has worn glasses for corrective vision, and for those who wear glasses for safety and/or sun shading, one of the more common complaints is that the glasses get lost when not worn. Many individuals have worn bands for suspending glasses around their necks when not in use. Others have been known to flip unworn glasses up for “riding” on their upper foreheads, or possibly resting in their hair.
Still others have considered storing unused eyeglasses on their person, but not in a storage case per se. The most commonly used storage area is the pocket of a dress shirt or other apparel item. In order to prevent glasses from sliding or falling out of such pockets, numerous clip means have been conceived and patent protected. Schmitt U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,015 was one of the first to include a firmly mounted clip nearest the front hinge region to the temple arm of an eyeglass frame. Marvin U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,830 located a similar clip further back along the temple arm for storing other items including writing utensils.
The hinge to one of the temple arms of Hon U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,371 included a purposeful clasp. McCormick U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,120 added an aesthetic hook or clip to the outside of one temple arm, said clip intended to match the rest of the temple arm in color and material of manufacture.
Others have patented after-market clips for including with many makes and models of eyeglass frame temples. McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,059 included one type of clip that could be slid to various points along the temple arm. Nagel U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,648 included an attachment fob that not only clipped to the frame wearer's shirt pocket; it also engaged with the opposite temple arm when the eyeglasses were folded “closed”. Zipper U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,236 disclosed several shapes of temple arm clips, some permanent and others removable and reusable. And DiFranco U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,375 showed a plastic spring bar-type clip for attaching to a temple arm with a pair of O-ring connectors.
A spring-loaded, add-on clip from Kren U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,906 incorporated clamping jaws. Challender U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,319 included a spring-biased clip in one front corner of his eyeglass frame temple. Resendez, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,221 added a garment-locking protrusion and recess near one end of his frame attaching clip. Should the wearer desire a wider spread for attaching unworn glasses to an automotive sunshade or the like, Maxson U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,377 provided a frame clasp that was both hinged and spring loaded.
More recently patented configurations have included clip means that are capable of pivoting about the temple component for shirt pocket mounting when not in use. See, for example, Fukai U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,895 and Goldman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,845.
There is one known application for a carabiner clip at the ear end of an eyeglass temple piece. Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,374 shows one such embodiment. In two other instances, temple-less eyewear within an integral case (folding or otherwise) are shown in McDermott U.S. Published Application Nos. 2005/0253998 and 2008/0002143.
In a broader sense, various clips are known for various products. Newler U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,414 shows a clip specifically for holding standard eyeglass frames. Fields U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0213104 uses a detachment clip for carrying cell phones, MP3's, GPS devices and the like. A part of same is similar to the belt clip and holder mechanism of Williams U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,685. For a totally unrelated application, Sarver U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,339 included a carabiner with a cup or drinking vessel. While one online company sells a carabiner with integral light at koolatrononline.stores, there are no visual assists even remotely associated with same.
What is needed is an inexpensive means for securely attaching a vision assist device like a monocle, lorgnette and/or binocular set to one's person, said securing means not becoming easily undone. A mere spring clip along the frame temple does not suffice. A spring-loaded clip that completely closes about the attachment element, i.e., a belt loop, necklace, purse buckle, etc. provides greater security from being lost or otherwise getting disconnected. This invention would enable sportsmen, theatergoers and craftspersons (i.e. those who sew, knit or the like) to keep better track of their vision equipment. When fitted for a modifiable vision assist device, that device could provide a first magnification level when swung open to a first position, and a second (or possibly double) magnification level when swung to a second, closed or overlapping lens position. Optionally, the preceding device may include a switch-activated light for assisting with viewing the area of magnification or print being illuminated.